The Cure for Everything
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: The cure for everything isn't Mineral Powder.Just a little Floral Powder, some TLC, and laughter if possible.When Allegretto gets sick and Beat has plans, Polka takes the task of taking care of her closest, dearest friend for the day.PolkaAllegretto fluff


Okay, what can I say? I can't stop writing for these two!

At least this one is longer than the past two, so yay for me!

I do not own Eternal Sonata or the characters.

Enjoy and review!

**The Cure for Everything**

_The cure for everything isn't Mineral Powder…_

_Just a little Floral Powder, some TLC, and laughter if possible._

* * *

><p>Polka smiled brightly at the cheerful dawn rising in Tenuto and flowing into her window. She arose from her bed and stretched with a waking yawn before she walked to her dresser and began putting her long, shiny, and beautiful blond locks of hair into their pigtails, which begin with a braid before being tied off. Tied off so early, the braid leads into the long and skinny remainder of the pigtail to twirl as it falls down her length and lands near her feet. Her blue eyes shimmer like the sky as she pulls herself into her red dress and ties her flower accessory around her wrist happily before heading into the kitchen for breakfast.<p>

"Morning Mom!" she calls happily.

"Morning dear," replies her mother, Solfege.

As she eats her Melody Omelet, prepared by Solfege, a rapid knock comes to the door and her mother goes to answer it. A few minutes later, her mother returns with a frantic Beat bouncing beside her.

"Polka!" cried the brown haired, green eyed child, "Allegretto is really sick! I tried to tell him I'd stay and take care of him, but he reminded me that I had plans and said that if I canceled them, he'd take away my camera for an entire year! So…can you please watch him for me? I get worried when he's sick, because he still doesn't make attempts to rest."

"Oh my, I hope he's alright. Yes of course I'll take care of him for you, so don't worry," Polka replied.

"I'll even make some soup for him," Solfege stated, rising from her chair and immediately setting to work.

"Thanks Mom. Run along Beat, don't be late for your plans; I'll be going to Ritardando for Allegretto very soon."

The child wrapped his arms around Polka's waist, "Thank you Polka! See you later!"

Soon enough, Beat was gone and Polka was walking along the dirt path to the cave leading into Ritardando carrying a bowl of soup. After crossing through the cave and going up the shore of the beach, Polka raced up the stairs and over to the little hole that lead into the hideout. She knew this as where Beat and Allegretto lived, but after searching the entire hideout, she found that Allegretto was nowhere to be found.

_"….I get worried when he's sick, because he still __**doesn't make attempts to rest."**_

"Ohh….Allegretto," sighed Polka.

After setting her mother's soup on a table, she raced from the hideout and rushed to the first adult she saw, whom immediately ran from her.

"Not you! Stay away you magic user!"

Polka fell back, knowing it was no use to persist, and gave a mournful sigh before trying another adult; one who didn't run from her.

"Have you seen Allegretto?" she inquires.

"Hum…?" asked the old woman, "Allegretto…oh yes dear! I believe he was wondering towards the sewers over there."

She pointed and Polka rushed away, readying her umbrella as she rushed down the stairs and into the sewers, where she immediately saw her silver haired friend leaning against a wall and coughing heavily as he held his arms in front of himself to defend himself from three Flourite Rats. On any other day, the rats wouldn't have stood a chance. Today, Allegretto needed Polka to save him from the ugly creatures.

"Nether Wave!" she yelled, managing to avoid Allegretto perfectly as she disposed of his offenders with one shot.

It wasn't hard, given how weak the things are. She turns to where Allegretto is trying to catch his breath from all of the heavy coughs he just suffered.

"P…Polka….what are you doing here?" he murmured, his voice scratched and weak.

"Well, a little friend told me you were sick and asked me ever so kindly to take care of you."

"Ugh….Beat…" groaned Allegretto.

"Come now," Polka told him calmly, gently pulling one of her friend's arms over her shoulder and standing him onto his feet before leading him back into Ritardando.

Her heart sped up, as did Allegretto's own. Though he inwardly blamed it on his fever, Polka knew why her heart was going crazy. Somewhere in his mind, behind the denial, Allegretto knew too. At the entrance into the hideout, Polka climbed in and then helped Allegretto down the ladder before he passed out on the floor below the ladder from exhaustion.

"Now I understand why Beat was worried. Well, I would have worried anyway….it's you after all Allegretto…" sighed Polka.

Pushing her strength, the determined blond pulled Allegretto to one of the makeshift beds and rests him upon it, covering him with the blanket before rushing to the pharmacy for cold medicine. Mentally thanking EZI that they had some in stock, Polka rushed back to the hideout, where Allegretto was still peacefully out cold. Humming softly, she gave Allegretto the medicine, tentatively ensuring that it went down since he wasn't conscious enough to ensure that on his own. Resting him back and leaning against the wall next to him, leaving her to sit next to his head, Polka took a better note of his current appearance. His silver hair was its usual short and neat, softly fluffed self and his blue eyes were shut. His skin was more pale than usual and a rosy complexion dusted his cheeks. Tiny beads of sweat were on his forehead and his breathing was shallow, the classic symptoms of having a fever and a cold. She clasped her hands together, setting her umbrella aside.

"Orange Glow!" she called in a loud whisper, summoning the healing glow of orange to cover Allegretto and provide some help.

It faded into him and she arose from the floor to the soup, into which she mixed some Floral Powder to further aid her friend. Carrying it back, she found Allegretto stirring again as he sat up on the floor mattress.

"You may as well lie back down, you aren't leaving here until you're well," Polka sighed with a smile.

Even saying this, her voice is sweeter than the loveliest chorale. Allegretto stared at her with a cloudy glaze in his dark blue eyes before he gives a groan.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am, very much so. Here, my mom made you some soup and I just added some floral powder to it."

Before he could make a response to her, Allegretto broke into another coughing fit. Polka immediately rushed to him where she used her hands to support his back so he would jerk around from the force of the coughs so much. After it ended, he fell back with a moan and Polka frowned sadly, forlorn at seeing him like this. It was a very depressing sight, given how vibrant and mobile he generally could be.

"Hey, Allegretto, I heard Beat had plans. I'm betting those were at Agogo Forest, right?"

He smiled up at her wanly and chuckled, "Yeah. What, he didn't divulge that to you?"

Polka shook her head and Allegretto laughed very weakly.

"Yeah. I practically had to rip his teeth out to get him to say so."

Polka giggled as she went for a spoon before returning with it and the soup. Allegretto sat up and she aided him in settling safely against the wall before handing him her mother's Pianissimo Soup. It was a lovely herbal blend in chicken broth with little bits of vegetables in it along with Polka's addition of Floral Powder.

"Silly Beat," Polka chuckles as Allegretto takes a bite.

"Yeah, he's a funny kid. Threaten to hit him on the head and he'll bite back, but if you say you'll take his camera….well, bam! The kid does whatever you tell him. Except I did not tell him to send you; I wish he hadn't…"

Polka suddenly frowned, "Why? I'm glad he did, you would have gotten yourself killed!"

He shook his head, "That's not what I mean. Think about it Polka," he says, pointing the spoon towards her for a moment, "-who wants to be seen in a weak moment?"

"Oh Allegretto," Polka laughs, "-you're so funny."

"But I'm serious. I'd rather have been left alone until I was well."

He coughed again, turning his head before returning and taking a few more bites of soup.

"Allegretto, had you been alone, you would have gotten yourself killed or at least sicker than you already were. And if you had died….how do you think I'd feel?"

Allegretto plain and simple froze; the spoon halfway to his mouth and his lips parted. What? What did she just ask him?

"I…well, I don't know….Polka….I don't know…."

She eyed him, her eyes shaking with emotion.

"Allegretto, I would be very heartbroken to hear that. I'd likely cry for a long amount of time and have a hard time moving forward."

"Over me?" he asked, half chuckling.

"It's not funny!" she protested, "I'm serious too…" she whispered.

He watched her blankly as she shifted slightly, her nerves slightly unhinged and her face red. Taking the few last bites of soup, he wondered what she was talking about and didn't notice as Polka moved closer to him. It wasn't until she was against the wall, sitting right next to him, did he notice she had moved. She smiled slightly as she tilted her head back against the wall and sighed comfortably as he set the empty soup bowl down.

"Since I don't think you understood earlier Allegretto, I'm trying to say I love you. Okay? So, if you died, I would be very alone and lost."

He looked at her, eyes wide even while clouded by illness. Her cheeks were pink and a small smile was on her lips as she softly kissed his forehead, making him blush crimson red.

"P-Polka!"

"Yes?"

He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder, his fever, cold, and soft side mellowing the sixteen year old out.

"I love you," he replied, "-and I too would be lost if you died. So don't die on me, okay?"

"I won't, not before you," she responded.

"Good," he chuckled, "-I feel better already."

She sighed in content and rested against him too, both falling asleep safely side by side.


End file.
